Too Stubborn to Let the Asshole Win
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Pure Lit. How do you know? Because I'm too stubbron to let the asshole that shot me win.


A/N: Okay, so I had a dream the other night about this. It wasn't with Jess and Rory, it was with me, this kid Colin, and my friend Chelsea, but whatever. I can fit it into this format! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Too Stubborn to Let the Asshole Win**

_Bang! Crash!_ _Screech!_

"What was that?" Lane said as she and Rory walked past Stars Hollow High.

"I don't know," Rory said confusedly. They jogged further down the sidewalk and saw that a car had driven through the fence on the basketball court.

They both gasped at the site and ran over to the car, Rory pulling out her cell phone on the way. As she was dialing 911, she got a glimpse of the driver. It was Jess.

"Oh my God, Jess…," she whispered.

"What?" Lane asked.

"It's Jess! He's the driver!" Rory exclaimed and ran over to him just as the operator picked up.

"_Hi, how may I help you_?" the operator asked.

"Um, my friend and I were walking and heard a shot, then a crash," Rory started, "A car drove through a basketball court fence and he's unconscious."

"_What is your name Miss?"_

"Rory, Rory Gilmore."

"_Where are you Miss. Gilmore?" _

"Outside of Stars Hollow High."

"_Does the man need medical attention?"_

"Yes."

"_Can you see any of the man's injuries, Miss. Gilmore?"_

"Um," Rory said nervously, getting closer to the car for a better look. She gasped and put her free hand to her mouth, "I-I think he was shot in the shoulder, or chest," Rory told her with a shaky voice.

"_Do you know who the man is dear?"_

"Jess, Jess Mariano," Rory answered quietly.

"_We'll have an ambulance out there right away, for the mean time I need you to go to Mr. Mariano,"_ the operator started.

"Lane, go get Luke," Rory said and then to the operator, "Okay, I'm at the door of the car."

"_Okay, I need you to open the door and tell me where the bullet wound is."_

Rory opened the door and looked over Jess; the wound was between his left shoulder and his chest, "Between his shoulder and chest."

"_Which shoulder ma'am?"_

"His left," Rory answered emotionlessly.

"_Miss, I need you to climb in the car and find fabric to hold against the wound. You need to try and stop the bleeding. The ambulance is coming from Hartford; you need to try your best to stop the bleeding before they get there."_

"Okay," Rory said with a quiver in her voice. Hands shaking, Rory climbed into the car over Jess. She sat on his lap, straddling him so that she could reach the wound and ripped her long sleeve shirt to hold against the wound.

"_Hold the fabric over the wound with pressure for 20 minutes and then lessen the pressure. If he wakes up, try and keep him awake,"_ the operator instructed.

"Okay," Rory said. Rory's mind registered what the operator said, but her body was working on autopilot. Seeing Jess like this was tearing her up inside.

"_Stay calm and the ambulance will be there as soon as it can,"_ the operator said and hung up.

Rory stuck her phone in her pocket and sat there holding the piece of fabric against the wound that was seeping with blood. Soon enough, the blood leaked through the fabric and Rory's hands were being coated with blood.

She let tears fall from her eyes and started to talk, "Jess, Jess please wake up. I can't lose you. I need you here. Please, don't die, not tonight, not ever, not without me."

Rory started to sob as she held the now drenched with blood fabric to his chest.

Jess' eyes started to flutter open and he tried to move, but winced in pain.

"Jess," Rory whispered happily.

"Rory?" Jess said.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to stay awake for me okay?" Rory asked quietly.

"What's going on? Why are you sitting on me? Why does my chest hurt so fucking bad?" Jess asked confusedly.

"You were shot Jess. I guess when you got shot you lost control and you drove into the basketball court fence," Rory explained.

"Great," Jess muttered.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Rory choked out.

"What about _Dean_, Rory?" Jess asked.

"I broke up with him," Rory stated. That was why she and Lane were outside walking around at night. They were going to get junk food for a movie night of wallowing. Wallowing that Rory didn't think was necessary since _she_ had broken up with _Dean_, but Lane really wanted some junk food so she agreed.

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Mhm," Rory stated with a smile and a nod. For a moment they both forgot the situation at hand.

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?" Jess asked.

"I realized I didn't love him anymore. That I haven't for quite some time," Rory answered.

"I see and who have you fallen for now Miss. Gilmore?" Jess asked.

"Oh, you know the bad boy type. Loves to read, very dark and mysterious, he's only nice to me," Rory answered nonchalantly.

Jess smirked, "You know, you're sitting on me and I feel really weird without touching you or something. You're just, sitting there straddling me," Jess stated.

"Do what you need to be comfortable," Rory said quickly.

"Okay," Jess smirked again and let his hands settle on her hips, holding her in place.

"Better?" Rory squeaked, feeling sparks at his touch.

"Much," Jess answered, "Now back to that mysterious bad boy, what's his name?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I want to tell you," Rory said with narrowed eyes.

"Why's that?" Jess shifted in his seat, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Don't move," Rory scolded, "I don't know if he feels the same way."

"If he doesn't then he's crazy," Jess said as his eyes started to flutter closed.

"No, Jess you have to stay awake!" Rory exclaimed and jumped up a bit and went back down. At the movement Jess' eyes popped open.

"Oh God, Rory don't do that," Jess said with closed eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I hurt you didn't I?" Rory said worriedly.

"No," Jess smirked, "but think about your position and what you just did."

Jess gave Rory some time to think and when she figured out what he meant her eyes widened, she blushed a deep shade of red, and then downcast her eyes, "Sorry," she squeaked.

"Don't worry about it," Jess said.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" Rory muttered.

"Oh, Rory Gilmore just cussed," Jess said sarcastically.

"Where are Lane and Luke? I sent her to get him like 20 minutes ago," Rory ignored Jess and kept talking.

Jess started to rub circles on her hips with his thumbs. Despite the massive amount of pain he was in and his slipping consciousness, he wanted Rory to calm down.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked. She looked down at Jess and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was steadying.

"Calm down," Jess said sleepily.

"I can't! What if I lose you? Then what am I going to do?" Rory cried.

Just then Luke and Lane ran up to the school. Luke was about to run over, but Lane held him back, or rather grabbed his arm and told him to let them be. The ambulance would be there soon.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jess stated.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"I'm too stubborn to let the asshole that shot me win," Jess said.

Rory chuckled, "You _are_ stubborn," she admitted.

"Rory?" Jess said.

"Yeah Jess?" Rory replied.

"I'm tired," he confessed.

"No, Jess you can't go to sleep. You have to stay awake," Rory pleaded.

"But I'm so tired Ror," Jess whined.

"Stay awake, please Jess, for me," Rory begged.

"I don't know if I can," Jess said quietly, defeated.

"No, you can Jess, just a little while longer and the ambulance will be here," Rory pleaded with him.

"Just a few more minutes, then I have to sleep," Jess compromised.

"Okay," Rory whispered.

After around 10 minutes they heard sirens in the distance.

"Can I go to sleep now Rory?" Jess asked weakly.

"Jess I-," Rory started.

"I'm so tired," Jess interrupted.

"I love you, Jess. I need you to know that in case this doesn't end up well," Rory cried and watched her tears fall onto his chest.

Jess pulled Rory's face down to his and as their lips became millimeters apart Jess stopped, "I love you, too Rory," he whispered and kissed her with all he had left. After they detached Jess said quietly, "Don't be scared," and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Rory didn't say anything after that, she cried. She cried when they pulled her out of the car and put Jess on a stretcher. She cried when she watched as Luke climbed into the ambulance with them and she cried when it drove away. She cried all the way to the hospital in her mother's car with Lane by her side trying to console her and she cried when she saw Luke walk out of the swinging doors looking a mess over towards them. She cried when he came over and told them that he was going to be okay and she cried on her run to his room. She cried when she threw herself around his neck and kissed him senseless. She cried when he said 'I told you so' and she cried when she told him 'I never should have doubted you.' She finally stopped crying when his face grew serious and he told her 3 simple words.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you, too," Rory said quietly as she kissed him again and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

--

A/N: Mkay, so, random much? Once again, a dream I had that I put into the Gilmore World. Hope you liked it and if you're reading my story, _Unloved and Searching_, I may update tonight, I'm not sure because I'm babysitting, but we'll see. Press the pretty little button!


End file.
